A en souffrir
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: !OS Malec!. Jace découvre Alec dévasté devant l'Institut. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à son parabatai ? Pour le savoir, venez à moi.


Mon tout premier OS Malec et pas mon dernier.

Pour le contexte, je me suis à la fois appuyé sur les livres (enfin jusqu'au 4 inclus étant donné que je n'ai pas encore lue les deux derniers) et la série. Et pour ce qui est du lien parabatai, on va dire que clairement je pense que j'ai pris certaines libertés mais pour le bien de l'OS.

Tous les personnages et l'univers de The Mortal Instruments sont la propriété de Cassandra Clare.

A un moment, je vous ai mis un lien si vous souhaitez voir l'apparence de l'objet dont je parle

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jace s'entraînait dans la salle d'armes de l'institut de New-York avec Clary. Leurs lames séraphiques s'entrechoquaient rudement et leur front luisaient de sueur sous l'effort. L'entraînement se déroulait bien et Clary progressait admirablement vite.

Soudain une douleur fulgurante s'empara de Jace sur son bras au niveau de sa rune parabatai. Il tomba à genoux le souffle court.

-Jace ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la rousse en se précipitant à ses côtés.

-A...Lec...Il sou..ffre...telle...ment. Je dois...le trouver. Dit le jeune homme en reprenant peu à peu contenance.

La lame séraphique à la main, Jace se précipita hors de la salle d'armes. Clary derrière lui criait de l'attendre mais en pure perte. Le blond laissait ses pas être guidaient vers son parabatai grâce à la rune qui les unissait.

Il bouscula plusieurs shadowhunters et ne s'arrêta pas en entendant son prénom criait avec inquiétude par Izzy et Maryse.

Jace poussa les portes de l'institut et se retrouva dehors, la chaleur s'abattit sur lui avec lourdeur. Il aperçut rapidement un peu plus loin la personne qu'il recherchait au sol, la respiration hachée et des sanglots l'agitant avec violence. Le blond se précipita vers son frère de cœur.

-Alec...Calme toi. Je suis là. Murmura Jace en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'archer se cramponna à son parabatai, humidifiant le tee-shirt de ce dernier par ses larmes. Le blond resserra son emprise et caressa doucement les cheveux du noiraud en signe d'apaisement.

-Je suis là, Alec. Que se passe-t-il ?

Des cris retentirent derrière le duo quant Maryse, Izzy et Clary les retrouvèrent.

-Alec ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda la mère Lightwood d'une voix douce. Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent en ne pipant mot.

-Que toi...Que toi...Répétait le noiraud en cachant son visage strié de larmes contre le torse de son parabatai.

Jace le prit alors dans ses bras telle une princesse et commença à partir vers l'institut.

-Attends, Jace ! Tu ne peux pas partir sans un mot. S'écria sa sœur.

-Qu'elles me laissent. Dit l'archer d'un ton plaintif.

-Ne t'en fais pas. On va dans ta chambre, Alec.

Le blond rentra dans le bâtiment avec son précieux fardeau. Il prit l'ascenseur et ne s'arrêta que quand son parabatai et lui furent à l'abri dans la chambre du noiraud. Jace déposa l'archer sur le lit tendu de draps blancs, s'asseyant à ses côtés en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Alec, que s'est-il-passé ? Redemanda t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Cat'...Lui...Ils s'embrassaient.

Quelques mots avaient filtrés entre les sanglots mais suffisamment pour que le blond puisse recoller les morceaux du puzzle expliquant l'état de l'aîné Lightwood.

-Magnus t'as trompé ? Questionna Jace n'osant y croire.

Les pleurs redoublèrent signe qu'il ne s'était pas fourvoyé.

-Fils de pute. Fulmina le blond.

Il se coucha face à face avec l'archer et prit ses mains dans les siennes tentant de l'apaiser à travers leur lien parabatai. Il lui murmurait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et qu'il était connecté pour l'éternité, que leur lien était bien plus puissant que tous les autres. Par moment, il lâchait un instant la main de son frère pour essayer les larmes qui s'écoulaient sans interruption sur ses joues.

Au bout d'un moment infini, Alec s'endormit enserrant encore fortement les mains de son parabatai. Jace le regarda un long moment, même assoupi le visage du noiraud était contracté par la douleur et la peine. Le blond fulminait intérieurement, il n'avait qu'une envie se rendre à Brooklyn et refaire le portrait de Magnus Bane façon Picasso mais il savait au fond de lui que ça n'aiderait pas Alec, il devait juste être là pour lui.

Des coups frappaient à la porte sortirent Jace de ses pensées, il commença à retirer ses mains de celles son parabatai mais ce dernier resserra son emprise.

-Je reviens, Alec. Ne t'en fais pas. Murmura le blond.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour découvrir Izzy, les larmes aux yeux.

-Que se passe-t-il, Jace ? Demanda t-elle l'inquiétude perçant sans mal dans sa voix.

-C'est fini avec Magnus. Dit simplement le Wayland ne voulant pas en dire plus sans l'accord préalable de l'archer.

-Quoi ?! _S'écria Izzy reculant d'un pas sous la surprise_. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus. Mentit le blond.

-Jace. Demanda une voix faible derrière lui.

-Je reviens, Alec. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de lui. Je vais rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, il refuse la présence de quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment.

-Et je suis sensée ne pas m'inquiéter alors qu'il refuse de voir sa propre mère et moi ? Questionna la fille Lightwood, les larmes coulant maintenant sur son visage.

Jace commença à refermer la porte mais Izzy posa sa main sur cette dernière pour l'en empêcher.

-Prends soin de lui, Jace.

-Bien entendu. _Répondit le Wayland avec un sourire_. C'est mon frère, mon parabatai. Et empêchait Magnus d'entrer s'il vient, refusait tout coup de fil de sa part mais n'allez pas le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé ou pour le frapper. Aucun de nous ne rendrait service à Alec en agissant ainsi.

-C'est compris, je vais transmettre le message. Dit Izzy en s'éloignant de la chambre le dos courbé par la peine de voir son grand frère empêtré dans un tel désespoir.

Jace retourna se couchait auprès de l'archer et lui fit un sourire timide.

-Rendors-toi. Je reste là. Dit-il en éloignant une mèche de cheveux noire qui tombait devant les yeux bleu de son parabatai.

-Ne me trahis jamais, Jace. Je t'en prie.

Le blond, le cœur en pièces de voir son frère ainsi, l'enserrera de ses bras pour le serrer contre son torse pour lui transmettre tout son amour.

-Je te promets. Répondit le Wayland, une larme perlant au bout de ses longs cils.

Le noiraud se rendormit, quelque peu apaisé par la présence rassurante de son parabatai. Jace finit par s'endormir à son tour, ils avaient réadoptés leur position précédente, face à face, les mains dans les mains. Le sommeil d'Alec était agité, derrière ses yeux fermaient, il voyait sans cesse l'image de l'homme qu'il aimait embrassant Catarina et cette vision lui arrachait le cœur chaque fois, un peu plus intensément et profondément. Il aurait pu perdre pied si sa rune de parabatai le liant à Jace n'agissait pas sur lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.

* * *

Maryse dont la nuit était trop agitée pour bien dormir, traversa le couloir pour accéder à la chambre de son fils aîné et ouvrit la porte. Elle vit le duo endormit, une douce lueur les entourant, Jace étendait son lien parabatai pour tentait d'apaiser Alec. Elle sourit malgré elle, sachant la douleur de son aîné. Elle voyait bien que son sommeil était loin d'être des plus calmes, que ses joues étaient rougies par les larmes qui n'avaient cessés de couler, que son visage était crispé dans un rictus de douleur intense.

Maryse ferma la porte et s'adossa à cette dernière, elle avait prévenu Alec fricotait avec une créature obscure n'apportait rien de bon surtout avec Magnus Bane. Mais elle s'était peu à peu laisser convaincre par l'amour sincère que le sorcier avait l'air de porter à son fils. Mensonge! Il l'avait jeté comme tous ses autres amants, une fois qu'il avait fait le tour de l'archer. Mais elle savait combien son fils aimait le warlock, elle avait vu les yeux d'Alec cherchait du regard Magnus après une bataille particulièrement éprouvante, elle avait vu chaque fibre du corps de son aîné se tendre quand il l'avait enfin aperçu, elle l'avait vu se précipiter dans les bras du warlock et échangeait avec lui un baiser passionné remplit d'amour et de la peur de l'avoir perdu. Maryse savait combien son fils était hypersensible, combien il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans sa relation avec Magnus et maintenant, elle devait le voir ainsi. Elle brûlait d'envie d'aller tuer le sorcier de ses propres mains mais elle ne le ferait pas comme la demande de Jace le stipulait. Qui d'autre que son parabatai pouvait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire ? Personne.

Le lendemain matin, Alec se détacha des mains de son frère et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir, son visage exprimé ce qu'il ressentait, une douleur intense. Son regard se perdit sur son annulaire de sa main gauche où trônait la bague noire au liseré bleu que Magnus lui avait offerte à son anniversaire ( . ). La douleur fulgurante de la trahison de l'être aimé le rattrapa et il se mit à suffoquer tout en tombant au sol.

 _! Flashback !_

Alec ouvrit la porte de l'appartement du sorcier, de son appartement maintenant qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble depuis sept mois. Cette journée avait été rude et la joie de pouvoir se blottir contre son amant lui tiraillait déjà le ventre. Mais à peine la porte franchie, le jeune homme se figea, tétanisé, Magnus sur leur terrasse, les bras le long du corps, embrassait son amie sorcière. Alec avait plongé tête la première dans le pire de ses cauchemars. Son cœur se brisa alors qu'il ressortait, il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte et couru à perdre haleine dans les rues de New York. Sa respiration se faisait sifflotante, sa vue était brouillait par les larmes mais il n'en avait cure, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus vite possible d'ici. Il fallait qu'il voit son parabatai, il avait besoin plus que jamais de ce lien qui les unissait. Il tomba à la renverse devant l'institut et vit quelques minutes plus tard, son frère accourir à ses côtés.

 _! Fin Flashback !_

Ce même frère qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui, lui intimant de calquer sa respiration sur la sienne.

-Ça va aller, Alec. Inspire, expire.

Lentement, le noiraud essayait de se conformer à la demande de Jace mais il avait tellement de difficulté à réussir ce simple acte. L'archer trifouilla sa main jusqu'à pouvoir retirer la bague qu'il lui enserrait le doigt comme un fer chauffé à blanc. Il la jeta au loin et plongea ses yeux dans ceux vairons de son parabatai et tenta à nouveau de calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. Finalement après de longues minutes, le Lightwood réussit cet exploit.

-Alec, tu aurais dû me réveiller.

-Tu dormais et je sais que tu t'es épuisé hier et toute la nuit en utilisant notre rune pour essayer de m'apaiser. Dit l'archer doucement.

-Aucune importance, je suis ton frère, ton parabatai, je t'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Alec, les larmes aux yeux, se jeta dans les bras du Wayland et se remit à pleurer

-Heureusement qu'il me reste ton amour. Même si ça ne remplacera jamais celui que je croyais voir dans les yeux de...

L'archer ne put se résoudre à prononcer son prénom. La douleur le submergeant à nouveau avec violence.

-Je sais, Alec, je sais. Mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? Lui dit le blond avec un sourire forcé.

-Oui. Souffla le noiraud.

Des coups toquaient à la porte, les firent sursauter.

-Je vais voir qui c'est. Dit Jace en sortant de l'étreinte de son parabatai.

En ouvrant, il fut quelque peu étonné de découvrir Simon, des gobelets de Strabucks en équilibre précaire dans une main et un sachet de boulangerie dans une autre. Il savait qu'Alec s'était rapproché du vampire après une mission de sauvetage menée avec ce dernier. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais su qui ils avaient sauvés et son parabatai avait toujours refusé de lui communiquer quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

-Je sais qu'Alec ne veut voir personne mais j'ai juste une livraison spéciale pour vous deux. Dit Simon d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Il mit sa cargaison dans les mains de Jace et s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix grave l'arrêta.

-Attends, tu peux rester. L'interpella l'archer en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

Jace le regarda surpris mais s'effaça pour laisser passer le vampire. Il refusait tout membre de sa famille mais voulait bien du daylighter à ses côtés, bizarre.

-Tu peux en profiter pour sortir un peu de cette chambre, Jace. Je sais que l'ambiance n'y est pas très bonne. Dit Alec en se tournant vers lui.

-J'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnais pas. Répliqua le blond.

-Et je sais que tu ne le fais pas. Va prendre une douche, t'aérer quelques minutes et prends ça. Et je te pique ça. _Dit l'archer en se saisissant d'un gobelet Strabucks_. Je te laisse le reste. Désolée Simon, je,n'ai pas faim.

-Aucun souci. Tu pourras les manger avec Clary et Izzy. Répondit le vampire en se tournant vers Jace.

-Tu me mets dehors ? Questionna le Wayland.

-Non, je t'offre un répit. Notre rune te fait déjà assez ressentir le bordel qui est en moi. Alors vas-y. Simon est avec moi, ça ira.

Le blond ne voyait pas en quoi le fait d'avoir Simon faisait du bien à l'archer mais il les laissa et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se doucher.

De son côté, le daylighter s'assit sur un fauteuil qu'il avait reproché du lit d'Alec après que ce dernier se soit assis dessus. Le noiraud sirotait doucement son café long avec une pointe de caramel, ses yeux étaient voilés d'une tristesse que peu de personnes avaient du déjà ressortir dans ce bas monde, une tristesse d'avoir perdu son premier et celui qu'on pensait être son dernier amour. Il savait les sentiments intenses que l'archer ressentait pour Magnus, il en avait parlé ensemble lors de leur mission sauvetage de cet homme mystérieux dont ils avaient tus le prénom à tout le monde.

 _! Flashback !_

Simon était arrivé une nuit à l'Institut totalement dévasté. Les vêtements déchiquetés et en sang, des entailles entrain de cicatriser parcourant son corps. Il avait demandé à voir Clary, Jace ou Izzy mais un des shadowhunters de garde lui dit qu'aucune de ces personnes n'étaient là. C'est alors qu'apparut Alec, toujours habillé dans sa tenue noir de chasseur d'ombre même à une heure du matin et alors qu'il n'était pas de garde pour la nuit.

Le noiraud regarda le vampire avec surprise en voyant l'état dans lequel il était.

-Que s'est-il-passé ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant du novice.

-J'étais avec Raphaël et on a était attaqué par des démons. Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient mais ils ont kidnappés Raphaël, je sais où il est mais je ne peux pas m'y rendre seul. Dit Simon sans marquer une seule pause dans sa tirade.

-Et les membres du clan de New-York ne peuvent pas te venir en aide ? Vous êtes de la même famille, non ? Questionna Alec, trouvant cette solution la plus évidente.

Accablé, le jeune vampire s'assit sur une chaise à proximité et l'ainé Lightwood remarqua la tristesse qui paraît son regard. Le noiraud se détourna et interpella un des Shadowhunters présent.

-Je sors. Si ma sœur, Jace ou Clary demande où je suis, dites leur que je suis parti aidé un ami.

Le chasseur d'ombre acquiesça et reporta son attention sur les écrans de contrôle. Avant de partir, Alec s'équipa de poignards séraphiques en plus de son arc et de ses flèches qu'il avait toujours avec lui.

-On y va, Simon. Je te suis.

Le vampire fut surpris de recevoir de l'aide d'Alec qui ne lui manifestait la plupart du temps qu'une totale ignorance mais il le remercia chaudement et le conduisit vers leur destination. L'archer trouva Simon très silencieux, ce qui était étonnant venant de lui, c'était la plupart du temps un vrai moulin à paroles.

-Je ne pensais pas que la disparation de Raphaël te mettrait dans un tel état. Fit remarquer Alec au novice.

-Hein ?! Euh oui...je suis surprenant. Dit le Lewis avec un sourire tendu.

L'aîné Lightwood lança un regard suspicieux au vampire, il lui cachait quelque chose. Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter dans sa marche.

-Simon si tu me caches quelque chose et que ça nous mets potentiellement en danger, tu as intérêt à cracher l'info. Gronda Alec.

-Je ne cache rien en tout cas rien de dangereux. _Répondit le vampire en fuyant son regard_. Mais je cache bien un truc. Je peux te le dire à toi, je pense. Je sais que tu ne me jugeras probablement pas.

L'archer croisa ses bras puissants couverts de runes attendant que le Lewis lui apporte l'information manquante.

-Si Raphaël et moi, on étaient juste tous les deux ce soir, c'est parce qu'on avait plus ou moins un rendez-vous amoureux enfin plutôt plus que moins à vrai dire. On est ensemble, on couche ensemble...

Alec apposa sa main sur la bouche de Simon.

-Ok, j'ai pas besoin des détails. _Le noiraud recommença à marcher et le vampire se positionna devant lui pour reprendre le guidage_. Simon, personne ne te jugera, ils m'ont acceptés, ils feront pareil avec toi. On a exactement le même type de relation, tu es avec un homme, je le suis, c'est une créature obscure, moi aussi. La seule différence réside dans le fait que tu aimes un vampire et que moi, j'aime un sorcier. Ne t'en fais, Clary et Izzy continueront à t'aimer et Jace restera pareil avec toi. Rien ne changera. Dit Alec en se positionnant à ses côtés.

-Merci. Dit le vampire presque imperceptiblement.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes qui marchaient d'un bon pas dans les rues désertes. Après quelques minutes, le Lewis le brisa pour poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-A quel point aimes-tu Magnus, Alec ?

L'archer le regarda interloqué.

-Je n'aime pas parler de mes sentiments.

-Désolé. Répondit Simon penaud en regardant ses pieds. Le Lightwood jeta un regard vers lui et se décida à répondre.

-A en souffrir.

-Quoi ? Répondit le vampire ne comprenant pas que c'était la réponse à sa question précédente.

-C'est ma réponse. Mais c'est une douce souffrance.

-Pourquoi à en souffrir ? Demanda le novice, surpris.

Alec souffla légérement, quelque peu agacé mais poursuivit.

-Car quand Magnus n'est pas là à mes côtés, il laisse un vide immense en moi qui m'oppresse. J'ai besoin de savoir que je le reverrai tous les soirs en rentrant chez nous. Car quand nous combattons, ma plus grande peur, c'est qu'il soit blessé ou tué. J'ai besoin de l'avoir dans mon angle de vision pendant une bataille. Car quand nous avons combattus à Idris et que je l'ai perdu de vue, j'ai cru mourir à petit feu quand je voyais toutes ces personnes revenir sauf lui. C'était le plus horrible des sentiments. Il fait partie de moi, je fais partie de lui, nous sommes liés, pas comme un parabatai c'est différent mais comme deux âmes qui étaient destinées à se rencontrer.

Le Lewis eut la gorge nouait en entendant cette déclaration d'Alec. Les beaux yeux bleus de l'archer refletait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le warlock.

-Il faut te parler de Magnus pour que tu te montres loquace. C'est ça le secret. Dit le novice rieur.

Le Lightwood eut un sourire en coin. C'est vrai qu'il avait plus parler que jamais de ces sentiments pour son sorcier avec Simon. Peut être parce que c'était plus facile de parler avec quelqu'un de plus éloigné de soi et qui était aussi amoureux d'un homme.

-Tu es un mec bien, Simon.

-Merci. C'est là. Dit le Lewis en pointant une usine désaffectée.

Le noiraud fit apparaître son arc et ses flèches, il en arma une avant d'entrée dans le bâtiment. Le vampire à ses côtés tenait la pierre de rune que l'archer lui avait donné pour éclairer leur progression. Soudain, ils virent Raphaël en piteux état mais en vie. Des bruits se firent attendre et la fureur du combat commença.

* * *

Les trois hommes en ressortirent vivants quoique amochés. Simon remercia une infinité de fois Alec ,ce dernier les laissa rentrés à l'hôtel DuMort tout en promettant de garder leur secret tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas de le révéler.

Arrivé à l'institut, Alec appela son sorcier pour solliciter son aider pour soigner ses blessures, il n'avait plus la force de tracer une iratze. Magnus arriva par un portail et changea de couleur en voyant l'état de son amant.

-Alexander ! Que s'est-il-passé ? Demanda t-il tout en commençant à utiliser sa magie de guérison.

-J'ai filé un coup de main à un ami. Répondit Alec en grimaçant ses plaies se refermant progressivement grâce à la magie du warlock.

-Je vais tuer Jace ! S'il est en aussi mauvais état que toi, je refuse de le soigner. Ça sera sa punition pour t'avoir laissé être aussi amoché.

-Jace doit être complètement saoul et dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai aidé. C'est Simon.

Sa magie ayant fini d'agir, Magnus s'assit et regarda son amant, interloqué.

-Tu considères Simon comme un ami maintenant ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne lui fais pas de grande déclaration d'amitié qu'il n'est pas mon ami pour autant. _Le sorcier lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire « pas à moi »_. Il est venu demander de l'aide ici, j'étais le seul disponible car Izzy, Clary et Jace sont allés s'éclater en boîte. Une créature obscure avait besoin d'aide, j'ai fait mon travail de chasseur d'ombre. Puis je l'apprécie vraiment. On est plus semblables que je le pensais même. Termina Alec.

-Parce qu'il couche avec une créature obscure? _Demanda le warlock avec un sourire. L'archer le regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée_. Simon est ton ami, Raphaël est le mien.

-Je peux venir dormir chez toi ? Demanda l'aîné Lightwood.

-Si j'ai quelque chose en contrepartie, je te laisse rattraper ta nuit, ce matin.

-Tu l'auras ta contrepartie. Dit l'archer en déposant des baisers brûlants dans le cou de son amant.

Un portail fut crée et les deux silhouettes disparurent pour passer une matinée de luxure et de sommeil.

 _! Fin Flashback !_

Simon lui fit un sourire contrit.

-Tu sais pourquoi Magnus a voulu rompre ? Demanda le vampire avec douceur.

-Il n'a pas rompu. Répondit Alec, une boule de tristesse dans la gorge.

-Quoi ?! C'est pourtant ce que Clary m'a dit et vu ton état, c'est plutôt raccord. Répliqua le novice, les sourcils froncés.

-Je l'ai surpris entrain d'embrasser Catarina à pleine bouche.

Simon resta silencieux, ne sachant quelle réaction adoptait. Il connaissait l'amour que les deux hommes se portait et il voyait mal, le warlock trahir son amant.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda le vampire d'une voix faible.

-Sérieux, Simon ! _Laissa échapper l'archer dans un râle de douleur avant que les larmes ne reprennent leur chemin sur ces joues._ Je t'assure que cette image est gravée en moi au fer rouge, bien sûr que je suis sûr.

La silhouette d'un portail commença à se dessiner dans la chambre et Alec se trouva tétanisé en sachant parfaitement qui venait. Magnus avait fait en sorte de pouvoir toujours ouvrir un portail pour accéder à la chambre de son amant quand celui-ci n'habitait pas encore avec lui. L'archer avait oublié ce détail.

Le warlock apparut visiblement affaibli et blessé. L'archer retint l'envie de courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, la trahison de ce dernier restant violemment ancrée en lui.

Le noiraud se détourna en voyant le regard de Magnus se déposait sur lui.

-Alec, je sais ce que tu as vu mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Murmura le sorcier, la voix brisée par la fatigue et la peur de perdre son amour.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Cat' et toi, bouche contre bouche. Hurla le Lightwood.

Simon s'éclipsa pour chercher du renfort laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-Ce n'était pas elle. Dit le sorcier la voix faible.

-Bien sûr! Je la connais assez bien pour savoir que c'était elle. Mais qu'importe que ça soit elle, un autre ou une autre. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?!

La fureur, la douleur, le chagrin, toutes ses émotions se peignaient sur le visage du chasseur d'ombre. Magnus tomba au sol, sa main droite posée sur son flanc gauche, laissa apparaître du sang qui glissait à travers les doigts du sorcier.

L'archer trop inquiet pour le warlock en voyant ce sang, se précipita à ses côtés pour regarder la plaie. L'entaille était importante et profonde. Magnus leva ses grands de chat vers lui.

-Ce n'était pas Catarina, c'était un démon supérieur. Il a pris l'apparence de Cat' pour que je le laisse rentrer sans crainte. Mais les agissements de Catarina étaient étranges, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle me faisait littéralement du rentre dedans. _Le sorcier s'arrêta un instant, un râle de douleur filtra d'entre ses lèvres_. Elle me disait que je n'avais jamais été fidèle et que ça ne changerait pas avec toi. Puis le démon s'est précipité sur mes lèvres et je l'ai senti essayé d'absorber mes forces. Nous nous sommes battus et j'ai réussi à le renvoyer dans les limbes mais j'ai laissé quelques plumes dans notre affrontement. J'ai perdu connaissance après ça. Quand ce matin, j'ai tenté de te joindre en pure perte et en voyant tes clefs sur la porte, j'ai compris que tu avais du voir le baiser. Mais je ne te ferai jamais de mal Alexander. Tu es ma vie.

Les yeux de Magnus se voilèrent avant de revenir à la normale. Il perdait connaissance à nouveau.

Jace entra, lame séraphique à la main prêt à en découdre avec le sorcier pour qu'il sorte de la vie de son parabatai. A la place de ça, il vit Alec berçait le warlock contre lui, le portable de Magnus entre ses mains, il soutenait un débit de paroles élevé pour presser Catarina de venir. Une fois, l'appel terminé, l'archer prit son amant dans ses bras et le positionna sur son lit. Il lui embrassait alternativement les lèvres, les mains et le front.

-Cat' arrive. Murmura l'aîné Lightwood, la peur filtrant dans sa voix.

-Alec, j'ai loupé combien d'épisodes? Simon est venu me chercher terrifié parce que Magnus était dans ta chambre et que tu avais l'air sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Dit Jace qui avait regardé jusque là, la scène en spectateur, la situation lui échappant totalement.

Catarina arriva avant la réponse de son parabatai. Elle poussa Alec de quelques centimètres pour laisser sa magie guérisseuse s'exercer sur son ami. Magnus hurla de douleur, le noiraud le soutenait avec des mots doux, sa main ne lâchant pas celle du warlock. Les charmes firent vite effet et la blessure fut refermée. Le sorcier était tombé dans les pommes sous la douleur mais l'archer était soulagé de le savoir vivant. Il s'assit à ses côtés, caressant les cheveux de son amant.

-Attends Alec, hier tu pleurais dans mes bras car elle. _Dit Jace en pointant la sorcière_. Avait été embrassé par lui. Le doigt pointé maintenant vers le sorcier.

-Hein ? _S'écria la femme_. Je n'ai jamais embrassé Magnus.

L'archer leur expliqua l'histoire sans lâcher des yeux son amant. Jace maudit intérieurement les démons supérieurs sur plusieurs générations. Mais maudire des démons ne servait pas à grand chose.

Après plusieurs minutes, tout le monde avait était mis au courant. La chambre était remplie : Clary, Simon, Izzy, Maryse, Robert, Jace et Catarina se tenaient autour du lit.

Le sorcier ouvrit finalement doucement des yeux, il croisa rapidement le regard bleu intense qu'il aimait tellement. L'archer au comble de la joie de revoir son Magnus conscient avec ses beaux yeux de chat, se précipita sur la bouche de ce dernier. Le sorcier bien qu'encore faible répondit avec intensité au baiser. Des toux plus ou moins discrètes se firent entendre pour que les deux amants se stoppent dans leur élan d'affection. D'un geste de main, Magnus fit sortir tout le monde et verrouilla la porte.

Alec fit un sourire qui fit manquer un battement au cœur du sorcier.

-Je t'aime. Je te promets de ne plus douter. Dit l'archer tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres charnues de son amour.

-Aku cinta kamu. Je te promets de ne jamais te trahir, Alexander.

Alors que les mains du warlock commençait à se frayer un chemin sous le tee shirt de son néphilim, ce dernier l'arrêta.

-Rentrons chez nous, amour. Tu te sens de créer un portail ? _Demanda le noiraud_. Mais avant j'ai quelque chose a récupéré.

Alec se rendit dans la salle de bain et ramassa sa bague. Il revint vers son sorcier et lui tendit le bijou. Ce dernier comprenant la demande, prit l'anneau et le glissa sur l'annulaire de son amant. Puis il déposa un baiser à l'emplacement de la bague. Le Lightwood lui sourit tendrement.

-A toi de jouer. Dit le chasseur d'ombre.

Dans un claquement de doigt, le portail pour rentrer chez eux apparut. Alec prit Magnus dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers leur appartement.

Leur nuit fut douce, torride, tendre, brutal. Leurs deux corps s'unirent étant marqué par l'inquiétude de se perdre. Mais les mots doux échangés ne laissait aucune place au doute, ce couple là partageait un amour d'une intensité non mesurable. Car l'amour sincère ne se quantifie pas.

* * *

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'avoue qu'il n'est pas forcément très joyeux mais tout se finit bien. Bien sûr j'ai glissé du Saphaël car c'est l'autre couple que j'aime beaucoup.

Une petite review me fera très plaisir pour savoir si cette histoire vous a plu ou non. Et j'accepte les reviews négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives.

A très vite pour un nouvel OS.


End file.
